


Got a boyfriend, cute boyfriend?

by mattygroves



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jakku, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, sand is the worst, takes places during the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygroves/pseuds/mattygroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Finn, former stormtrooper, even know to ask Rey if she's got a boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a boyfriend, cute boyfriend?

The damaged Tie fighter was quickly approaching the surface of Jakku, so Poe decided to take his shot.

"Got a boyfriend, a cute boyfriend?" he hollered at the man he'd recently named Finn.

"Boyfriend? What's a boyfriend?" Finn yelled back in a panic. That sand was getting really close, and sand is terrible. Especially when you approach it at the speed they were currently traveling.

"It's like someone you like a lot and spend time with. Hold hands, you know?"

Finn didn't. He pondered briefly.

"Huh," he said seconds before he was automatically ejected and lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if someone did this already, but I couldn't help myself. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
